Fate Found in a Lost Cat
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: Rogue lost his cat, and he's panicking because he is worried Frosch is hurt. Meanwhile, Sting finds a dirty, hungry cat and takes it home to care for it while trying to find its owner.


**Hello people! Surprise, I'm not dead! But in all seriousness, I am sorry for being MIA for like a year, especially after saying I'd start updating stuff more frequently. School was very stressful this year, so I didn't do too much writing. However, I did manage to get some Sting x Rogue oneshots written, and I'm _finally_ not too lazy to upload it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my first fanfic in ages!**

Sting was sitting at the park, minding his own business as he played games on his phone. He was supposed to meet up with his date an hour ago, but he had a feeling he got stood up again. Sting knew he should really just cut off all connections with this girl; she clearly didn't care enough to even show up for one date. However, he kept contacting her again and again, asking her out again and again. Perhaps it was loneliness that drove him to do so.

A loud, obnoxious meow sounded beside Sting, and he flinched, startled. Looking to the side, Sting spotted a thin cat; it was difficult to tell the fur color as the cat was covered in dry mud. The cat walked closer and brushed up against Sting's arm.

"Hey there, little guy, where's your owner?" Sting quietly asked the cat despite knowing that it couldn't respond.

Sting carefully picked up the cat, who let out a startled mewl. He stood up, still holding the cat as he whispered soothing words to him to help calm the cat. The blond brought the cat back to his house which was only a couple blocks away; afterall, he couldn't just leave the cat. Someone had to be worried sick about the poor little guy, and anything could happen to the cat within just a few minutes.

As he brought the cat into his house, he really hoped his cat Lector wouldn't get mad. He had never brought Lector around another cat, so he had no idea how the brown tabby would react. Lector trotted out of one of the rooms and down the hall as he went to greet his owner, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed another cat. Lector let out a hiss followed by a low growl.

"Hey, it's okay," Sting attempted to calm his cat. "Lector, this is only temporary, alright? He won't get in your way at all; I promise."

Sting soon decided to split the cats apart. He couldn't risk his cat fighting some stranger's cat after all. Since the new cat was a visitor, Sting locked the cat up in a room, providing it a litter box, food, water, and a couple of toys. Sting spent a good amount of time with the cat that night to make sure he wasn't ill. He also had to figure out a way to clean all the mud off the cat; that would be a bit more complicated since this cat probably didn't like water.

Meanwhile, across town, Rogue was bawling as he realized his cat was missing. His roommate had gotten drunk while Rogue was at work and accidentally let the cat out of the house. It didn't help that Rogue had been gone a few days prior to that, and he wasn't really home long before going to work. In which case, he had no clue how long his cat had actually been gone.

Rogue wasn't handling it well at all. He ended up kicking his roommate out for not being responsible, not just because of the cat. There were other things that caused him to make this decision; for example, his roommate always left the house a mess and always seemed to be getting drunk. Rogue's friends came over to attempt to calm him down; well, Yukino tried to calm him down. Minerva began to make a missing poster for the cat.

"Hey, I'm sure Frosch is fine," Yukino assured Rogue. "He probably just went on a little adventure. He'll be back before you know it."

Rogue couldn't stop crying though; anything could've happened to his precious Frosch. He could've been hit by a car, or hurt by a dog, or injured by cruel people, or he could've drowned in a river or-

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Yukino suggested, interrupting his thoughts. "Minerva and I will finish the poster for him; then we'll go make copies, okay? We'll have them up before you leave for work tomorrow."

Rogue somehow managed to get up off the living room floor and stumbled toward his room. Yukino was right; he could use some sleep. It would help take his mind off of things. However, once he was in his room, it only made him miss Frosch more; he was so used to his cat curling up by his side as he tried to sleep. Rogue tightly hugged his pillow as he tried to think of anything other than Frosch. As soon as he thought about Frosch, he began to think about all the possible things that could've happened to his poor cat.

The only times Frosch was ever outside was when he was in a crate and being brought to the vet. Rogue never let Frosch just wander outside, not even on the porch.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Sting exclaimed, going crazy because both the cat he found and Lector never stopped meowing. They weren't being quiet about it either. They had been meowing all night.

Both cats sat next to the door that separated them, and Sting couldn't get Lector to leave even for food. At least, the other cat ate, but it looked like it had been a while before Sting took him in. How long had this cat been on his own? If the cat only ran off recently, there was a chance his original owner wasn't very nice. If that was the case, Sting couldn't exactly return the cat. Well, he could, but he wouldn't.

Sting sat on the ground next to the lost cat, giving up on getting either cat to stop meowing. He cautiously pet the cat, hoping not to aggravate it. Lucky for Sting, the cat was fairly mellow; the cat even stopped meowing once Sting began to pet him. Lector still wouldn't shut up though, but Sting assumed that was just because he was with another cat. The other cat purred and rubbed up against Sting's side.

Smiling, Sting murmured, "You know, I'm going to have to give you a bath sooner or later; you stink."

The cat just continued purring. Later that evening, Sting took on the task of bathing the cat. It wasn't easy, but he managed. He knew what Lector had to be thinking as he listened to his owner struggle. 'Serves you right for bringing another cat here, asshole.'

Once the cat was clean, it revealed a shiny, blue-grey coat; it almost looked a little green but not quite. Sting dried off the cat with a blowdryer, and the cat seemed to love it. The cat had soft, fluffy fur once it was dry, and Sting had a hard time stopping himself from petting it so much. He picked up the cat and brought it back to its room before spending time with his jealous cat.

Lector angrily trotted away from Sting when he tried to pet his companion.

"Oh, come on," Sting sighed. "I said I'm sorry. What more will it take?"

Deciding to just give Lector some space, Sting changed into some clothes that didn't have bath water on them, then headed out of his home. Perhaps someone was looking for the cat he found. However, Sting hadn't noticed any missing posters for it in the previous days he's been out, and judging by how skinny the cat was, there was a chance the owner was no good. It's not like the cat was way too skinny, but he was thin enough to have been without food for a few days.

Sting assumed he'd have to do a bit of searching just to find a missing poster as most people didn't put up a ton of posters, just enough to get the word out there. This, however, wasn't the case. There were missing posters for the cat on almost every streetlamp.

"Someone's desperate," Sting mumbled, knowing he'd probably do the same if his cat went missing though.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number printed on the poster. Nobody answered though. Sting decided to at least leave a voicemail.

"Hey, uh… I think I found your cat," Sting stated. He then ended the call, sending the voicemail.

Sting went back inside his house to wait for the owner to call back.

In the mean time, Rogue was suffering through a day of work. Normally, he was good at his job; he loved it. But how could he work properly when his cat could be in danger? He walked around the bookstore, asking people if they needed help finding anything, and that was simple enough. However, when people did need help finding something, he led them to complete wrong aisle.

Eventually, Rogue was put at the cash register, but even that was no good. To make things worse, he had class soon after work, so he couldn't go look for Frosch right away. He wasn't really one to skip class after all; he was the opposite of those people that skipped class all the time.

Since Rogue showed no signs of improvement in his work though, his boss sent him home early. Rogue took out his phone as he exited the building and became hopeful when he had a missed call and a voicemail. He hit play on the voicemail and held his phone up to his ear.

"Hey, uh… I think I found your cat," the person said without even introducing himself. Plus, the person was very vague. He could've at least let Rogue know if Frosch was okay. Sighing, Rogue called the number back as he walked home.

The person answered on the second ring.

"Hello, this is Sting," he cheerfully greeted. Rogue could hear meowing in the background.

"Hi, this is Rogue. You called about my cat," Rogue replied.

"Oh, right! Could you meet up with me somewhere? I'd like to speak with you first. Don't worry; your cat is fine," Sting responded.

Rogue rolled his eyes. Couldn't this guy just make it easy and give him his cat back without having to have a conversation? Clearly not.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Um… How about Saber Cafe in twenty minutes?" Sting suggested. Rogue frowned; he'd likely end up missing class then. Whatever Sting wanted to talk about would about a half hour, plus getting there, plus picking up Frosch, plus bringing him home… That would take too long. Rogue wanted to ask if they could meet up later, but he wanted his cat back as soon as possible.

"That works," Rogue decided. Missing one day of class wouldn't kill him. Besides, Frosch was more important.

"See you then," Sting said before ending the call.

Rogue jogged the rest of the way home and quickly changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. He then took a cab to Saber Cafe. A cab would be quicker than anything else. It's not like he didn't know where the cafe was; his friends worked there.

As they pulled up by the cafe, Rogue quickly paid the cab driver, not even checking to see if he overpaid him. He got out of the car and went inside, immediately greeted by his friends.

"Rogue, you're here!" Yukino cheered, running over and giving him a quick hug. The cafe his friends worked at never got very busy.

"I thought you'd be moping all day," Minerva commented.

"You know, I have a job I'd like to keep," Rogue sighed. "Even if Frosch is missing, I can't just stop working."

"But you can skip class?" Minerva questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You do know your class starts in five minutes, right?"

"Yes, I'm not that much of a mess," Rogue replied, rolling his eyes. "Somebody called me about Frosch, and he asked me to meet him here."

"Really? That's great!" Yukino smiled.

"Yup, and I'm the person he's meeting," a blond, who had been sitting at a table nearby, announced.

"Oh, you're finally meeting Sting!" Yukino smiled wider.

"Well, we'll leave you two be," Minerva stated, grabbing Yukino by the arm and dragging her elsewhere.

So this was the guy Rogue had avoided meeting for a month and a half? Well, that was clearly a mistake; Sting was fucking hot. Beautiful blond hair and the sexiest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Little did Rogue know, Sting was also checking him out, and he was really hoping that Rogue was a decent person. His dark hair contradicted his pale skin tone, and those ruby eyes… Damn. He was like the epitome of hotness.

Rogue sat down across from Sting, nervously folding and unfolding his hands. The exact reason he hadn't wanted to meet the friend Minerva and Yukino told him about. Rogue wasn't great around people.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," Sting greeted, holding his hand out over the table. Rogue tentatively shook his hand and introduced himself.

"So about your cat," Sting began.

"Frosch," Rogue stated. "His name is Frosch."

"The German word for frog," Sting grinned. "Anyway, how long has he been missing?"

Rogue shrugged, "Not sure. I was visiting my brother for a few days, and I had to leave for work soon after I got home. My roommate let Frosch out of the house sometime while I was gone."

"Uh-huh, well, I hate to tell you this then, but if you're telling the truth, I don't think your roommate fed your cat while you were away. Frosch was really hungry when I brought him home," Sting responded.

"Then it's a good thing he's not my roommate anymore," Rogue shrugged. "Can I see Frosch now? He's never been away from me this long. Normally, I bring him with me to my brother's house, but his current girlfriend is allergic to cats."

Sting frowned and hesitated; he still wasn't completely sure if Rogue was a decent person. He wasn't great at reading people.

"Please," Rogue pleaded. "I had to leave work early because I couldn't do my job properly, and I skipped class for the first time in my life just to meet up with you."

"You also cried like a baby last night," Minerva commented. "Seriously, you could've helped us with the posters."

Yukino lightly hit her and scolded, "Be nice."

Sting sighed, "Alright, let's go. Warning though, my cat probably destroyed my house while trying to get revenge on me for bringing another cat home. He gets jealous easily."

Rogue nodded and eagerly got up. Sting, however, took his time getting up, and Rogue got slightly annoyed. He wanted to see Frosch.

"Hey, could you two at least buy something?" Minerva asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," Sting responded.

"I spent all my money on a cab," Rogue stated, shrugging. "Maybe next time."

Sting and Rogue quickly left, and Sting told Rogue that he didn't live too far. In which case, they would be walking. Rogue would've preferred to walk a lot faster than Sting's casual pace, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. He itched with anticipation and excitement; he couldn't wait to see his cat again.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I washed Frosch during his stay at my house. He kind of smelled bad," Sting broke their silence as he turned and walked up his driveway.

Rogue quickly followed him, "Oh, I don't mind."

As they walked up the front porch, Rogue could hear meowing inside the house. Sting unlocked the door, and the two boys went inside. The house was mess, and a brown tabby ran over upon hearing them.

"Lector," Sting sighed, crouching down to pet the tabby, "I told you I'm sorry for bringing another cat."

Lector trotted away from him and sniffed Rogue's foot before hissing.

"Hey, am I not allowed to bring anybody home?" Sting complained. "It's not like he's a cat."

Rogue chuckled and crouched down to let Lector sniff his hand. Lector sniffed his hand but didn't seem pleased, and he went into another room.

"Sorry about him; he's still a bit moody," Sting said as Rogue stood up again. "He's not always like this."

"Don't worry about it," Rogue smiled. "Frosch gets this way sometimes too."

"Glad my cats not the only one," Sting chuckled. "Anyway, I had to lock Frosch up in a room, so Lector wouldn't be as hostile."

Rogue quickly took off his shoes as Sting led him to the room Frosch was in. Sting opened the door, and walked in, blocking Frosch from running out. Rogue followed Sting into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Frosch!" Rogue cheered, crouching down and picking up his cat. Frosch loudly purred, rubbing his face against Rogue's shoulder. Sting leaned against the wall by the door as he watched Rogue happily holding his cat.

"I missed you so much, Frosch," Rogue murmured to his cat, kissing Frosch on the face. Frosch put his paw on Rogue's face before he could kiss the cat again, and Sting chuckled.

"Looks like there's someone who doesn't want you to kiss them," Sting commented, grinning.

Rogue chuckled, "Yeah, Frosch hates kisses."

"So does Lector," Sting smiled as Rogue stood up with Frosch in his hands. They left the room and headed to the front door. Rogue struggled to put his shoes while still holding Frosch. Sting had offered to hold Frosch for him, but Rogue wasn't ready to put his cat down yet. He feared that if he did, his cat would disappear again.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Frosch," Rogue softly smiled. "I don't know what I would've done had anything happened to him."

"Well, you could go on a date with me tonight, and we'll call it even," Sting suggested, his cheeks pink.

Rogue blushed, "Su-Sure. When and where?"

"I could go with you to drop Frosch off, and we can decide on the way," the blond advocated.

"O-Okay," Rogue stammered.

Smiling, Sting opened front door, and the two of them started toward Rogue's house. None of the taxi drivers they tried would let them bring Frosch in the car, so they ended up walking all the way across town to Rogue's house. By the time they got there, they were too tired to go anywhere else, so they ended up just ordering a pizza and hanging out in the living room.

 **And that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for any errors; I didn't spend much time correcting stuff.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Feel free to send story requests too, but I do still have two pending, so it might be a bit before I get back to any requests.**


End file.
